Truth Beneath The Trust
by JBiebsNickjay4ever
Summary: 2 groups of friends are sent to “Camp Rock” a summer camp for those who aspire to be actors/singers. Theres 3 guys,3 girls. the guys are jocks one with a big secret. The girls are cheerleaders wach with diff secret of their own. NILEY
1. Chapter 1

Truth Beneath The Trust

Chapter 1

**(First Day Back To Camp Rock, With The Girls (its their second summer here))**

**Miley's P.O.V :**

Here we are back at the most amazingist summer camp ever 'Camp Rock'. Myself Miley Stewart, Mitchie Torres, and Selena Russo are the populars at this camp. We run everything, and everyone bows at our presence. You see Selena has a temper problem and is an amazing singer (A/N: these are not the secrets I'm talking about in trailer) Mitchie is a really shy amazing singer, and me; well I'm just too cool for you. You get the picture ? Awesome . One more thing, don't get in our way .

"So we have 3 new guys joining us this summer, eh?" I just had to make sure.

"yea there Names are Nate, Shane and Cody" Selena spoke with a hint of anger. Mitchie suddenly looked up. And shrieked.

"Mitch..…" I think she is daydreaming, she just ignored me.

"MITCCCHIIIEE!!!!!" ouuuchhh ! There goes Selena piercing my eardrums.

Mitchie snapped back into reality. "Look over there girls" she points over to the 3 new guys. "Miley, what do you think of them, do you approve?" She is soo innocent.

Why is she asking me, you ask? Because I'm Miley Ray Stewart, future Queen of France. And if you wanted to be my friend, you had to do everything I approve of.

"yea, do you Miles?" Wow, Selena wasn't yelling.

"For now"

Just as I spoke they started heading this way, their hair was being blown by the wind. And they had their shades on. Of course they are trying to impress girls with their 'coolness' HAH ! jokes on them, because I don't date anyone. Because my dad has an arranged marriage planned. Because he doesn't want me to marry the future King of England, they said he has to find me someone else before I turn of age. I've never met this prince. But he must not qualify to be with me if my dad doesn't approve. Because my dad approves of pretty much every guy I have dated.

They walked up in front of us. I stepped in front of the girls with my hand on my hips and shades on my eyes. I pulled my shades up and looked at them. "what do you guys want?"

"uhmm, you to move out of our way" The youngest one said. He has this really weird curly fro hair-do going on. Totally out of style !. Talk about loser.

"Forget it , we don't listen to anyone except Miley" Selena barked at them. Wow, first real big step for her. Demi just stood there looking down and twiddling her fingers.

"That sucks, because I like my women to be able to stand up for them selves" The 3 of them walked by us after the blonde haired guy spoke.

"I officially do not approve of those 3 guys, girls lets go to our cabin and spill some gossip" I spoke and both of them listened. We reached our cabin, but I had to use the washroom so I left and went to the bathroom. I needed to use the toilet, wash my face and shower.

I finished showering and had my towel around me when I heard the bathroom door fly open and a curly haired boy appeared.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

The boys eyes widened and he smirked. "Oops, I must have entered the wrong bathroom, my name is Nate, yours ?" Nate…. Hmm sounds familiar.. but why is he starring at me like that.. I thought about it for a second. Well, why wouldn't he?

"Miley. Now leave before I call the camp managers"

"You would honestly call the managers on me for accidentally walking in the girls bathroom"

"Well, its funny because the guys cabin is right beside the guys bathroom. And I mean its honestly not that hard to miss, you would have walked half way across the camp to come in here. So what is the real reason you came in here for?"

"Touchee, you're a smart one. Just the way I like my women. I'll talk to you later or even in your dreams tonight'

I couldn't help but laugh, was this Nate guy actually serious?

"your kidding, right? Do you know who I am?" I asked him in a 'duh' tone.

"Yupp Miley Ray Stewart, pop diva of Camp Rock, defending champion of the Final Jam contest"

"well, that's true, but theres more to the story" I grabbed my clothes and left the bathroom. I walked in my cabin to see the girls unpacking their clothes. I really do like them, their really great friends. Im most definetly not pretending to be their friend and I hope they aren't pretending to be mine.

When I walked in Selena turned her head my way "was that you that screamed ?!?!"

"Yea it was, that curly haired freak that we saw when we first got here purposely walked in the girls bathroom, wait till we spread this throughout the camp.

Normal P.O.V

Nate who was standing near a window of the girls cabin listening to gather juice for the guys. Heard what was said about him, he has never felt this way before but he felt hurt inside. He didn't know what to do, its never happened to him before. Just then he backed up to walk away but tripped over his shoelace and crashed to ground maeka very loud noise.

The girls in the cabin shot straight up, Mitchie curled up into a ball and started quivering. She was really scared. Miley being the bravest of them, went outside, in her short short jimmies and a tank top. And her hair flowed in the breeze from the lake walked up to Nate when she realized it was him.

Nate noticed miley and went to run away but hit his head on a tree branch. Miley quickly ran up to him, and felt something she has never felt before and it was she felt bad for him. And for once she hoped he was ok. She propped him up and helped him walk to the nurses cabin because he has deep cut on his forehead, his eye was black and his ankle was swollen because he fell backwards but his ankle was stuck in between two logs when he fell.

--

Well theres the first chapter , Do you guys like it? Plzz tell me if you do :) that means hit the green button below that says review.

Soo, you have found out 1 of the 4 secrets to be found out . What are the other ones ?

Keep watching to find out.

Questions :

Do you want

Jelena (Joe and Selena) or Celena (Cody and Selena)

I cant decide, but I wanted something unusual . aha. That's why they are odd couples.

Lol

Okie dokie, review on this story and don't forget to check out my other story =P


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth Beneath the Trust**

Chapter 2

Last Time

Nate noticed Miley and went to run away but hit his head on a tree branch. Miley quickly ran up to him, and felt something she has never felt before and it was she felt bad for him. And for once she hoped he was ok. She propped him up and helped him walk to the nurses cabin because he has deep cut on his forehead, his eye was black and his ankle was swollen because he fell backwards but his ankle was stuck in between two logs when he fell.

**Nick's P.O.V**

Danng this girl is really strong. She has all my body weight held up by herself. "your strong" "yea I know, thanks for saying it though" ooh, bitch much ? "so you're a cocky one, eh?" She stopped dead in her tracks "what did I offend you or something?"

"no, were at the nurses office and your on your own now, and don't spy on our cabin ever again, you might hurt yourself again"

"ok, I will" I smirked and walked into the nurses office.

Next Day,Nick P.O.V

Everyone was in voice class waiting for Miley, Selena and Mitchie to arrive. We have been waiting for 10 minutes. I don't know why we don't just start. Suddenly the door opened in front of me revealing 3 hot girls. One of which I have already met. They walked in and sat at the back of the class as I watched them. The teacher sat up and called me up to the front.

"Nate, will you please sing a verse from a song for us"

I looked to the back of the class and saw Miley whispering 'this should be interesting' to her friends. I got up and went to the front and sat at the piano.

Got the news today, doctor said I had to stay a little bit longer and ill be fine

_When I thought it all been done_

_when I thought it all been said_

_a little bit longer and ill be fine_

_you don't know what you got till its gone_

_and you don't know what its like to feel so alone _

_and every time you smile you laugh you glow_

_you don't even know you don't even know _

_all this time goes by still no reason why_

_a little bit longer and ill be fine_

_waiting on a cute_

_but none of them are sure_

_a little bit longer and ill be fine_

I stood up from the piano and took a bow. I looked to the back of the room and Miley's mouth was wide open. The teacher looked to me and said "wow Nate, that was beautiful, did you write it?" I looked down but nodded "yes, I did write it" the teacher looked even happier "do you mind sharing what its about?" well, yes I did mind, but I might as well share "Its about my brother Jason Grey, he was diagnosed with Cancer and he.. he.. he passed away last summer" I felt a tear roll down my cheek "he was only 7 years old"

"oh dear me, im soo sorry Nate" the teacher said to me.

Miley's P.O.V

I felt a sudden rush of sorrow rush through my veins, I coolant believe the infamous jock 'Nate Grey' just cried, but I guess he has a good reason for it. I would too, if I was in his shoes. I saw slowly wander back over to his chair. Soon enough after we had finished voice training and such the bell rang and we headed to the cafeteria for lunch. Me and the girls went to the field to practice the new routine for the cheer off against Camp Pop next week. After 20 minutes we decided to take abreak and sit down. I looked around the area and spotted a very looking Nate Grey sitting by the waters edge. I was gonna go walk over to him but his 2 friends Shane and Cody were walking towards him. I decided to leave him be. All of a sudden a hand slapped my face "ow ? can I help you" I laughed it off. "are you excited for the cheer off ?" Selena asked me . "of course !! im stoked for it they have been a camp enemy of ours for centuries we have to win!!"

"you'll win for sure, expecillay if the category is sexiest" I heard come from behind us, oh it was Shane, Nate and Cody. "oh, is that how you like to play this game" I stood up prepared for anything "well, you 3 are the only girls at this camp not falling head over heels for us." Cody said then winked at Demi who then slightly perked up and waved slightly. "Your gonna have to do way better than that to get our attention" Nate smirked "we'll see about that" he said then walked away.

Lunch time was soon over and then the next classes flew pass us like no other. I was in the cabin by my self resting, the girls went to the bathroom. I decided to take out my phone, I scrolled through my contacts and came across someone I forgot I had in here. The Prince of England . I clicked 'send message' and typed away.

(A/N- underline prince, italic Miley)

Heyy whats up?

Hi, nm, you?

Just at a summer camp

Cool wich one ?

_Camp rock_

R u serius??

_Yea, why?_

--

Did you like it ??

Plzz review . And BTW – the thing about Nate that was said in here, isn't his secret thingy =P

Reviews make these come out 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A-N – sorry for the late update  but I didn't get that many reviews that fast. And im going away for my spring break, so when I get home I expect to have to rush to get the next chapter up because I have so many reviews and alerts and what not :)

_**From Last Time ….**_

[Miley and Prince texting; prince underline , miley not]

r u serious?

Yea why ?

That's where I am !

Really?!? Well, we've never met, so lets meet somewhere

Alright where

Where they store the canoes midnight tonight

Sounds good, cant wait

Well, I gotta go get ready than

Me too byee !

Miley put her phone just as the girls walked in [its 10:pm] . "Heey Miles" selena said depressively. "Sel, whats wrong?" Selena looked up and you could see tears ripping down her cheeks, "umm, the thing I told you at the end of last summer…its getting worse" Miley jumped up and gave Selena a big hug, "OMG ! Sel ! are you gonan be okay ?" Selena shook her head , no .

Demi piped up and joind the hug, "its gonan be okay Selena", Miley let go of Selena and faced Demi, "woah, Demz I haven't seen you smile in ages" Demi's face turned bright red.

"what happened missy?"

"alright alright, Cody asked me on a date" Because Miley didn't approve of the guys, Demi was scared of what the reaction will be. "Awe! That's so cute"

"wait, hold up, Miles. I thought you didn't approve of the guys?" Selena piped in.

"I don't, but I'm really happy for her" Miley was shocked at Selena's attitude.

"Well, when have you ever cared about any one but yourself?"

"Excuse me? I always have. And I had some great news to tell you but I guess I wont."

"Sorry ! it's the stupid hormones!!" Selena walked over to her bunk and grabbed her diary while Demi and Miley stood there. Miley told Demi what she is doing at midnight tonight. And she helped her pick out a cute outfit.

**At Midnight…**

Miley walked out of her cabin and headed over to the meeting spot, she had never been this excited in her life, she knew that even if she ended up falling for the prince her dad would never allow it. Miley sat down on a picnic table and stared out onto the lake.

Soon Nate Grey walked up to the same location and looked at Miley funny. "What are you doing here"

Miley turned to face him, "I'm waiting for someone, why are you here?? You following me again or something?"

"NO !"

Nick sat on the dock near by the canoes. Soon enough it was 1 a.m, Miley got up from the table and slowly walked back to her cabin in tears. She couldn't believe it; the Prince of England stood her up. When she reached her cabin Demi was anxiously waiting for Miley's story. Miley opened the cabin door and walked over to her bunk in tears. Demi got up and went over to her, "what happened Miles?"

"H-he st-stood me up, he wasn't there !" Miley broke down in tears, which eventually woke Selena up. And she wasn't very happy by that.

**The next day…**

Miley woke up the next morning a little bit early, and took out her phone to reveal that she had a new text message from the prince. She slide open her phone revealing the message.

You stood me up ! wow, and I actually thought you would. Thanks.

_What are you talking about ! I was there, you were the one who didn't show up !_

Me?? You weren't there !Maybe we went to different spots ? cuz im positive I was thereWell, I was on the docks, where were you?

_On the picnic tables_

**Two hours later, the camp leader called everyone to main camp for announcements.**

'So I would like too take this time to welcome all the new people to this camp and go over the rules for the camp" The instructor went on.

"Our main rule is absolutely no alcohol or drug usage permitted near or on this campground ou are all underage and it is illegal"

Miley and the girls all gave each other a high-five, because they always manage to get away with everything. They have broken every rule at this camp at least twice. They turned to walk off when 3 guys overheard their plans to sneak booze in the camp. The guys walked in front of them.

"We heard about your plans"

"yes, and your point is?" Miley asked them disgustingly

"what would you do if we told the camp instructor ?"

---

uh-oh haha..

okie dokie artichokes..

so you are on the verge of finding out 2 of the 3 secrets to be left to find out. You are gonna find out Selena within next chaptor or two.. You are gonna find out for sure who the prince is next chaptor.. And Demis secret is still processing in my brain :)

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW , if you cant remember why scroll up and re-read the beginning authors not = P


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

[A/N- yes yes I know its been a long time.. well its cuz I didn't get any inspiration like no reviews.. I mean I wasn't busy or anything..so review ? hehe thanks]

_Last Episode: _

Miley and the girls all gave each other a high-five, because they always manage to get away with everything. They have broken every rule at this camp at least twice. They turned to walk off when 3 guys overheard their plans to sneak booze in the camp. The guys walked in front of them.

"We heard about your plans"

"yes, and your point is?" Miley asked them disgustingly

"what would you do if we told the camp instructor ?"

~~Miley's P.O.V~~

"If you told Mr. Brown?" I asked them with attitude.

"Well, who else is there smartass? What would you do?" Sander retorted rather rudely to me.

I really had to think about this.. Haha NOT! "Uhmm, well.. I wouldn't do anything. You can go play tattletale, but I know you wouldn't go to him anyways"

"Well, actually I would go to him. You are breaking all the rules"

"Ooooh! Im sooo scared. No one has ever caught me. And you wouldn't have any proof"

"Oh, believe me we would have proof" Barron chipped in before they both left. Man those boys are dummbb. They don't realise I don't care about the rules. I never have and nothing will make me start to now.

Shooing them out of my brain, I turned back to Selena and Mitchie **{A/N- I just realised I have been calling her Demi instead of Mitchie in some episodes.. hah sorry for confusion but its MITCHIE, hehe} **

"Anyways. Party on Friday at the end of the docks?"

"Yes ! Im party derived! What guys are we inviting though?" wow, I haven't seen Demi this perky, since never. She's so cute. I love her to bits.

Woah.. I actually had to think about this, seriously. "Uhh, how about Cody, Shane, Zac, Lucas Tinn[Till], Jason, David Harold[Henrie]. Oh and I guess Nate"

"Awesome! I cannot wait" Selena, is like the queen of parties.

~~Later That Night~~No Ones P.O.V~~

Miley is sitting on her cabin bed texting the prince ever so intensely.

^^Underline = prince^^

_I think we should meet up again, but make sure we know were to go this time._

Yea, I agree. Heyy, w8 so wuts ur name?

_:) k sounds good. Miley , wbu?_

MILEY ?!?!?

_Uhh, yea y? _

Im Nate Grey and i go to Camp Rock….

_NATE ?!?! _

Uhh yea. We really need to meet up againUhmm yea right now by the canoes againIm on my way now

~~At The Canoes~~

Nate and Miley spot each other, Nate is REALLY happy on the inside. Because he thinks she's hot and actually really likes her. Miley on the other hand, is not to please, she will admit he's cute though. But doesn't know what to do because of her dad.

Nate broke the awkward silence, "uh. Heyy"

"Hi" Miley started twiddling her thumbs.

There was a small awkward silence, until Nate broke it "So what are we gonna do about this?" Nate questioned politely.

Miley didn't know what he was talking about, " do about what ?"

"Well, my father told me when I meet you. Whenever that would be. Except I think he knew you would be here. Well anyways he said that. I would have to ask you out" Nate was rather embarrases by that.

Miley picked up on him being embarrassed, "Don't be embarrassed, but my dad and well almost my entire country, hate you"

Nate was taken aback by that, "Oh, well.. do you hate me ?"

Miley sighed, "No I actually don't. Your nice, so far. Your cute, but I've told my friends I don't approve you and your friends"

"Oh, thanks? Why would you say that?" Nate was kind of hurt by her last words.

Miley didn't want to hurt his feelings but what she was about to say was the complete truth , " Your welcome, but I said that because I didn like the way you guys acted at first, then when I found you at the tree. Other than you stalking us, I saw through all that and found your sweet and sensitive side"

"Really? Well to be honest, I knew you looked familiar when I first saw you. Becausei kinda looked you up on the internet awhile ago. I've liked you since then" Nates cheeks turned a rosy red colour.

"Well. That is.. kinda creepy"

Nate looked down , "Yea , I know . sorry"

"Don't be sorry, but it was also cute" Miley lifts his head up and leans in. Nate notices what shes doing and starts to lean in also. They are inches apart.

"MILEY ?!?! MILEY ?!?! where are you ! wait is that you .. and NATE ?!?!! almost kissing ! omg .. oh shit, I interrupted sorry !" Selena exclaimed as she slowly started walking closer to them.

Miley looked away, "oh shit" she whispered and only nate heard her.

Selena was now talking distance away from them. "Miley, what are you doing here?"

Miley slowly lifted her head towards Selena, not noticing Nate turn and face Selena with his arm around Miley's waist, "Uhmm, well.. you see" Selena raised her eyebrows at the rambling girl in front of her.

Nate looked down and miley and began to think 'man, I really like her, shes soo sweet and nice and of course, hot' He mentally slapped himself for the last comment, because he doesn't like to think of girls as ht he prefers to use beautiful.

Miley changed the subject, "well what are you doing here?"

Selena noted it but didn't accept it , " I have bad new, but I asked you first" She laughed slightly.

Nate noticed the girls' awkwardness , "Um, I can. Well should I leave you two?" He secretly hoped they wouldn't make him leave, he didn't want to leave Miley's side.

"It doesn't matter Nate," Miley said as she looked up at him.

Selena was now confused, "doesn't matter.. ok now seriously whats up?"

Miley took a deep breath, "Well –" Nate cut her off.

"Miley and I are …"

--

MUAWHAHAHHAHA lol . cliffy? Well I know im evil. Lol. 3+ reviews for next one. But can you please make them like descriptive and such ? hehe thanks. Ohh and if anyone has any ideas for Selena's and Demi's Secret please PM me. Not review. PM . hehe thanks :) I had selena's then I forgot it. Lol


	5. Chapter 5

Truth Beneath The Trust

Chapter 5

Hey, yea.. its been awhile ahah.. sorry =/ . I don't rreally have a reason why I didn't upload. youcan expect regular updates now as long as I get 3 reviews per chapter. = )

RE-CAP :

Selena caught Nate and Miley almost kissing and wants to know whats up. But the reason shes there is because she has bad news to tell Miley, so therefore was looking for her.

Miley slowly lifted her head towards Selena, not noticing Nate turn and face Selena with his arm around Miley's waist, "Uhmm, well.. you see" Selena raised her eyebrows at the rambling girl in front of her.

Nate looked down and miley and began to think 'man, I really like her, shes soo sweet and nice and of course, hot' He mentally slapped himself for the last comment, because he doesn't like to think of girls as ht he prefers to use beautiful.

Miley changed the subject, "well what are you doing here?"

Selena noted it but didn't accept it , " I have bad new, but I asked you first" She laughed slightly.

Nate noticed the girls' awkwardness , "Um, I can. Well should I leave you two?" He secretly hoped they wouldn't make him leave, he didn't want to leave Miley's side.

"It doesn't matter Nate," Miley said as she looked up at him.

Selena was now confused, "doesn't matter.. ok now seriously whats up?"

Miley took a deep breath, "Well –" Nate cut her off.

"Miley and I are together." Nate was sure hoping he didn't freak Miley out by saying that. To his surprise, she grabbed ahold of his hand and nodded her head. She was hoping for a more formal way of being asked out but this would do.

Selenas face turned from a smile to wide open, and then once the news sunk in she smiled again. "For real? That's awesome!" She walked up to them and embraced them both in a hug.

Mileys P.O.V

All of a sudden I felt extra weight being pourd onto me, then i realized it was Selena. "Oh my god ! this must have been what she came to talk to me about". I cant believe this, my best friend is unconcious. Nick and I slowly put Selena down on the ground, Nick took his jacket off so I could make a pillow for her.

"Miley, whats going on? What wrong with her?"

I wasn't sure if I should tell him or not, I mean it was her secret but I guess its come to the point where he kinda needs to know.

"Okay, well she was only born with one kidney. Which is what she told me at the end of last summer, so they have her on medication which alters her mood quite frequently. And today she has been at the docters, and said she had bad news to tell me. But as of now, we need to call Mitchie and 9-1-1" As soon as I started talking tears poured out of my eyes, I cant believe this is happening. I felt a warm embrace come from behind, I looked and saw that it was Nick. He just sat there with me while I called Mitchie and he called an ambulance.

Within 10 minutes an ambulance showed up, but by now eveyone at camp was standing around trying to figurout what was going on. Me and Mitchie held onto Selena, neither of us wanting to let go. When she was lifted into the ambulance, we begged to be let on board. They finally agreed, but Nick had to follow behind in the camp instructers car.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Selena was rushed to ICU but the 3 of us had to stay in the waiting room.

Normal P.O.V and 3 hrs later

It has been 3 hours since Selena was taken into ICU, and no one has been updated on the situation.

"Selena Russo? Are any of you friends or family of Miss Russo?" Miley and Demi worked up enough energy to raise their hands. Miley tried to read the docters face and could it was not a good thing.

"Alright, would you 3 mind coming into a different room with me?"

We all stood up and followed the docter into his office. Nick was scared for us, he doesn't know her that well but I can tell he is genuinely worried about her condition.

"Okay, so as you know she was only born with one kidney. And it is totally possible to live with only one, but.." Miley and Demi both looked down and let their tears fall.

The docter continued, "Her kidney is in terrible condition,"

Nick suddenly sat straight up in his seat. "what does mean…?" If you looked him in the eye you could see a slight glare forming around the brim.

The docter sighed, "What it means is that, she does not have a very good chance at surviving"

The girls instantly burst out crying, with their make up all smudged and running down their faces. But they didn't care, all they cared about is that their best friend could die. Nick was trying to hold back his tears, and knew he was the only one that could speak right now.

"So, how long..?" He was scared of the answer, and knew the girls really didn't wanna hear it.

"A few months, but none of that matters until she wakes up from her coma"

Nick shut his eyes while taking in all the information, "What will happen when she wakes up?"

"We will immediately run tests, find out the exact condition of her kidney, but she will at that point be kept in ICU which means no visitors." The docter didn't wana have to say it, but he knew there was no way around it. He has indeed been in this situation at other times, and knew what was going to be asked right away.

"Why cant anyone visit her?" Nick asked for the girls, because they were cring too hard.

As he predicted, the question was asked, "Because she will have various tubes connected to her, she will have a nurse to watch her 24/7 and any sudden change in mood/ or any stress could cause her brain to get confused which could lead to her being on kidney failure"

Nick just sat there, he didn't know what more to ask, or what to say. He just knew the girls needed a hug, so he thanked the docter and led the girls out of the hospital and into the camp instructers car. No words were said on the ride, only soft sobs were to be heard. Nick knew that as soon as they reached the camp grounds that they would be swarmed with questions.

- Alright so no cliff hanger with this one, so… theres Selena's big secret and I don't think im gonna make Mitchie have one just cuz Selenas is overwhelming =O.

Im hoping to be able to update regularly as long as people are reading them and reviewing. Remember you don't have to have an account to review = )

Alright, cool . TTYL peeps. -


	6. Chapter 6

Truth Beneth the Trust

Chapter 6

Nick just sat there, he didn't know what more to ask, or what to say. He just knew the girls needed a hug, so he thanked the docter and led the girls out of the hospital and into the camp instructers car. No words were said on the ride, only soft sobs were to be heard. Nick knew that as soon as they reached the camp grounds that they would be swarmed with questions.

They reached the campground after a very long drive. Nick opened the door for the girls and led them to his cabin. He knew they wouldn't want to be in theirs, surrounded by memories of Selena.

"Whats wrong with Selena", various girls and guys asked Nick as he went for a 'peaceful' talk.

"We don't know at the moment, and could you please leave Mitchie and Miley alone about it. And I would appreciate it if I wasn't constantly asked aswell. Thanks" and with that Nick speded off in the opposite direction and sat at the edge of the docks.

A few days past and there was still nothing new on Selena. Nick and Miley's relationship grew stronger,she didn't know what she would do when it was time to tell her father.

- Miley's P.O.V -

I was sitting in music class doodling in my notebook when Nick tapped me on the shoulder, "Hey babe?"

"yeaah Nick?" I looked over at him and couldn't help but smile.

"For that project, we should write our song together"

"what project?" I think I missed a lot while I was zoned out and doodling; I have no idea what project he is talking about.

He just laughed at me and then kissed my cheek, "The one she was just talking about"

I smiled at him,"Thank god that I have you to call my own, and yes I would love to write a song with you."

Soon enough we were dissmissed, almost immediately we headed to my cabin so I could grab my guitar then we went to Nicks to begin our song.

_Cause you're not the only one,  
Who's ever felt this way.  
Don't let the world cave in,  
Just tell me that you'll stay._

Now that the pain is done,  
theres No need to be afraid.  
We don't have time to waste,  
Just tell me that you'll stay.

Beautiful, one of a kind.  
You're something special babe,  
And you don't even realize  
That your my hearts desire.

As Miley belted out the last words, Nick continues stumming the guitar then looked up to meet his girlfriends gaze.

"I love it. Its so beautiful" Miley spok from the heart.

"Me too, and no, your beautiful"

"Your so cheesy mister grey" she spoke playfully then kissed his nose.

All of a sudden Nick got serious, he put his guitar down gently then sat straight up and looked Miley square in the eyes. "What are we going to do when camp is over in 4 weeks? I mean your dad, your country.." He stared a little bit longer, getting more nervous the longer she waits to reply he finally dropped his gaze and looked at the ground.

Miley lifted his chin up, "I don't care what they think, I love you. That's all that matters to me."

"Really? Would if you get dethroned?"

"Then so what," she spoke, then a smile appeared on her face, "it just means I could move to your country and be with you"

"I would love that." He leaned forward and pushed miley over on the bed, he layed ontop of her for what seemed like forever. He put his hands on either side of her face with his lips resting inches away from hers. Miley pulled his head closer to hers and kissed his tender lips, and slowly running her hnds up his stomach feeling each individual muscle.

Nick pulled his shirt off, which revealed his toned abs to his girlfriend.

"Lookin hot there babe" she spoke sexily, then winked at him. Nick smiled then started to pull Mileys shirt off of her body. "Nah, you're the one lookin hot babe"

Miley shook her head then began to make out with him, she undid his belt and threw it across the room.

"How far do you want to go baby?" Nick said while pulling her pants down leaving her in a bra and underwear.

She bit her lips and then looked him in the eyes, "I'm ready…". He didn't even have to reply, before she unzipped his zipper and kicked his jeans off.

Nick was uncliping her bra when someone opened the door to the cabin.

Mileys eyes went huge and she quickly went under the covers hiding her face.

"Can I help you ?" Nick spoke while putting his jeans back on.

"Whoops, sorry to interupt" the person spoke

Ahahaha who is it ? lool . one of the guys, or is it Mitchie? Alright so last episode it wasn't letting anyone review so can I get reall good reeviews on this one?

Thanks eveyone oh and go read Senior Year, its my favourite story that im writing right now


	7. Chapter 7

Truth Beneath The Trust

Chapter 7

"How far do you want to go baby?" Nick said while pulling her pants down leaving her in a bra and underwear.

She bit her lips and then looked him in the eyes, "I'm ready…". He didn't even have to reply, before she unzipped his zipper and kicked his jeans off.

Nick was uncliping her bra when someone opened the door to the cabin.

Mileys eyes went huge and she quickly went under the covers hiding her face.

"Can I help you ?" Nick spoke while putting his jeans back on.

"Whoops, sorry to interupt" the person spoke then starred right at Miley in awe.

"Cody, get out!" He laughed, "I'm busy, go chill in Mileys room with Mitchie" He began to push Cody out of the cabin.

"Hmm,that's a good idea. Enjoy your night" He said and then winked at the couple and patted Nicks back.

Nick just shook his head and laughed as Cody walked out, "Sorry about him. He is sort of…", he then sighed, "damn cant think of the right word"

Nick walked over to the bed where Miley was laying down, still half un-clothed. "Now where were we beautiful?"

She smiled directly at him and smiled, then pulled his head closer to hers and kissed his lips tenderly.

The night went on and Nick and Miley made love to eachother. They both fell asleep in Nick's cabin, which they knew would not go over well in the morning with the councellors at camp.

When the sun arose at 8am, it was time they found a way to sneak Miley out of the cabin so she could get back into hers.

"Miles, on the count of 3 you jump out the window and run", Nick smiled her.

"Okay, I will"

Nick opened the door to find all the counsellors standing in a circle just feet away from his cabin. He turned around, "New plan, when I fall you run like hell"

Miley shook her head just picturing him falling, and then took her place ready to run.

Nick starred at her beauty just a smidgen longer then opened the door and made his way down the stairs. He got halfway down and saw nail, perfect oppurtunity he thought. So he took a giant step making him fall down the stairs catching the attention of the staff.

Miley saw and instantly wanted to make sure he was okay, but she knew it would be bad to run up right away. She then remembered the plan and started to run like hell back to her cabin, which might I add was a lot farther away then she remembered.

-,- BACK WITH NICK -,-

"Oh, Nicholas what have you done this time? You clumsy man" The camp nurse said as she checked his condition.

"There was a nail sticking up and I didn't see it." He laughed nervously, Nick new he was a terribly bad actor.

"Where is it? That must be fixed" spoke the head councelor as he begun to look at the stairs for any nails sticking up.

"About, 4 steps up I think" He kinda felt dizzy all of a sudden, but didn't think much of it.

As they checked the stairs, Nick was taken to the infirmary by the nurse.

It was noon now and Miley hadnt spoken to Nick since the morning, she was beginning to get worried. After she finished her lunch, she grabed Mitchie and they ran to the infirmary to ask the nurse. But they didn't have to ask, because standing right there was Nick Grey, with bandages on his head.

"Oh Nick, are you okay?" Miley started freaking out, this was all her fault she thought, "I shouldn't have let you do that! I just knew.." she bega to muble on but Nick just grabbed the both of them and hugged them tight. "I'm fine baby, I just got a little scrapped on my head"

Miley sighed, "Ar you sure? Nothing serious?"

"I'm positive"

Two weeks past and camp was getting close to the final performance. There was only 1 and a half weeks left and they hadnt heard much on Selena's condition. Miley and Nick were the rehearsal hall preparing for the performance. What they didn't know was that Mileys parents would be coming for a visit.

-,,- A/N -,,-

Kay.. im SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO out of ideas. Lol that is why this chapter suckd SOOOOO badly. Im sorry lol :( I need ideas or this is gona end really fast, I just have nothing to add to it. I personally barely remember the plot :p

Anyways REVIEW REVIEW !


	8. Chapter 8

Truth Beneath The Trust

Chapter 8

-..—A/N - id like to thank "aly" for the ideas she gave me! Hah you guys should all thank her. Her ideas have given me enough for a couple more chapters, and I should be able to build off them. Leading to maybe a sequel. -..-

Two weeks past and camp was getting close to the final performance. There was only 1 and a half weeks left and they hadn't heard much on Selena's condition. Miley and Nick were the rehearsal hall preparing for the performance. What they didn't know was that Miley's parents would be coming for a visit.

It was two days away from the final performance, and still nothing on Selena. They were starting to get worried but then remember no news in better than bad news. But what frustrated them was that they weren't allowed to leave campgrounds to go see her.

Miley was sitting in music study class with Nick, when her phone started ringing. Everyone in the class turned to stare at her, and the teacher was walking towards her to take it away.

"WAIT!" Miley screamed," it's a call from the hospital, it has to be news on Selena"

"Are you positive?"

"Well, yea call display says hospital, please let me answer it?" She looked at him with pleading eyes; you could see her eyes start to well up. She needed hear about Sel, she needed to know how she was.

"Because of this circumstance, you may. But please stay in here so we can all be informed."

"Miley opened her phone and hit the green answer button, "Hello?"

"Hi is this Miley Stewart, friend of Selena Russo?"

"Yes, how is she? Is she okay?" Miley was freaking out; this lady was torturing her by not saying what was happening immediately.

"She has awoken from her coma, but we need her parents in here to share some news."

"Her parents are in Mexico, they don't get back for a week. Would if I came in?"

"Alright, that will do. Please come in as soon as possible today."

"Okay, thank you." And with that she hung up the phone and looked at Nick. ,"She's awake, but we have to go in for her parents because she has news to tell us. I'm worried Nick"

"It's okay Miles, we will get through this and so will Selena, she's tough"

It was the end of class, so Nick and Miley went to the office to tell them what they found out, the counsellor drove them to the hospital and sat in the waiting room while they talked to one of the doctors.

"Although she did wake up, she's not in a stable condition"

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's on kidney failure and needs a kidney transplant within the next day or so"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Miley piped in, scared for his response.

He gave them an empathetic look, "It's not quite that simple, the waiting list is at least a month wait. In order for it to be done, we need someone to give her a kidney."

"Well, I have diabetes, so that probably won't help her very much."

"Miley, what about you. Are you willing to give her a kidney?"

"I- I, I need to think about this for tonight. Can I see her?" Miley had tears streaming down her face her best friend was dying and she was the last resort to keep her alive. It all sounded easy, but the last time Miley went in for a surgery, things went wrong and she started to wake up just as they were finishing the process. So she is terrified of surgeries.

"Okay, you may. Just down the hall."

Miley raced down the hall, Nick stayed and talked to the doctor more. She reached Selena's room door, and slowly pushed it open. She was sitting on her bed flipping through channels looking as frustrated as ever with 'dinner' on her lap.

"Sel..."

She immediately looked over at Miley and started crying, Miley raced over to her best friends side.

"They told me I have to give you my kidney in order to keep you alive..."

"What? Miley, I can't let you do that. It would be terrible, no. Miley its okay," Selena was crying her heart out; she knew what had happened to Miley on her last surgery.

"I can't let you go ..."

"Maybe it's just my time to go Miles. I'll be up in heaven watching down on you. Making sure your okay."

Miley shook her head and collapsed to the floor crying. Nick was standing at the door the entire time; he slowly walked in and picked Miley up and hugged her. Nick tried to contain his tears for the sake of the two girls in front of them; he needed to be strong for them.

"No, we will figure something out, imp not going to sit here watching you leave me... your my best friend."

"Miley..." She couldn't find any words to say, truth is she was just trying to stay strong. She was actually scared, she didn't want to die. She wasn't ready, but most of all she didn't want Miley to have to suffer for her.

A Few hours later, Nick and Miley return to camp only to have Cody run up to them.

"Is she okay? What happened? Is there anything I can do?" He sounded so desperate and sincere, and then all of a sudden Shane ran up.

"What the news on Selena?"

Just as he finished his sentence Mitchie and a few others ran over, as soon as Miley saw Mitchie they both busted out crying. Nick, Shane and Cody all walked the girls back to the cabin they tried to stop people from crowding them. But they were only half successful.

The two girls held on to eachother and sat down on Mileys bed. Nick filled everyone in on the story while Miley sat there crying.

"Wait she needs a kidney? Thats it? Thats the only thing stopping them from doing her surgery. A kidney will keep her alive?"

"Yes..."

"Ill do it. Ill give her one of mine. Where and when do we/i go?"

Miley perked up, "what, really? Oh my god. Thank you!"

Who is giving their kidney?

Take a guess. But please don't use ur entire review to say which couple you want :(

Haha thanks. :)

Need 3 reviewwss ! also check out my story . Senior Year :)


End file.
